InuYasha After the Act Drabbles :D
by Tenjou-niitan
Summary: These are small drabbles of random fanfic ideas I have spontaniously turned into  oneshots. I hope you enjoy them :D


InuYasha~ The life after the Final Act

**A/N: Well, I actually couldn't decide what story to write… This is a collection of Dabbles, with InuYasha, Kagome and the gang living their lives without Naraku, but with children xP. Some of the dabbles will be focused on other characters such as Miroku and Sango. No Lemon or Hentai content is found in this Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… if I did things would be very different, and all my fanfics would be special episodes by now.**

**Introduction~ InuYasha's POV**

Things have certainly settled down since Naraku was purified and Kagome returned to this side of the well. Miroku and Sango have 2 twins and 1 other child. The twins are named Mioko and Ringo, boy and girl. The third child was named Utau, because of the little girl's pretty voice. As for Kagome and I, we have one child named Kiseki, the boy takes after me I tell ya, he ain't got nothing for his mom. Well… except for the fact that he loves to tell me sit… even if he has no control over the curse beads. Koga and Ayame visit often, and Ayame no longer bares any hard feelings towards Kagome and I… I still think Koga is a wolf ass though. Sesshomaru and I actually have a better relationship now, seeing as though he's gone soft. I have Kagome to thank for that though; she always said that Sesshomaru was nice underneath all that fluff. He comes to visit every month at least, because he always wants to see Rin. He used to visit less, but as I said he's gotten soft, can't go too long without seeing his "little girl". Pshh I call that weakness. Shippo is in and out doing Kitsune exams to try and beat me in a battle he says. Let him do what he wants, he's not beating me. Kaede is pretty old now and is mostly retired and Kagome took her place as High Priestess. Well yeah… I guess that's it right?

**Kiseki's first steps ~**

"InuYasha! Watch Kiseki for me please, today's my first day starting back work in the fields,"  
>"What? I can't take care of him by myself! I don't even know what it eats?" I yelled back in defiance.<br>"Don't worry, his sippi cup is in the cold basket and the mashed carrots and peas are in the cupboard. His diapers are in the baby bag. I'll only be gone for a couple hours. If you have a problem, Sango is home all day today," Kagome said smiling at me already half way through the door. Before I could even protest further she was out the door. I looked over into the corner of the room and saw a little woven basket with a small mushy child in the cushion at only 8 months of age. He was sleeping soundly with his dark black hair, brownish ears and little clawed fingers. A smile graced my face as I looked at my little son… one day he'll be a great demon, even if he's ¾ human. He opened his golden eyes and yawned, he spotted me and smiled. He stretched out his hands and called out Baba Babaa~ which was his name for me. I walked over and picked him up out of the basket. "What's up Kiseki, my little universe," I said lifting him up in the air. I sat down and cradled him. He was rambunctious so he crawled all over me. He settled on me head, "Kiseki, what are you- ITAI!"  
>I took the infant off of my head instantly and sat him up in front of me. "Kid, don't mess with the ears."<br>He crossed his arms and looked at me with a cross stare. "Ah so you think you're a big man, well you ain't! You can't even walk," I said taunting him. He didn't like that, he furrowed his eyebrows, but he never cried, because even when he was only weeks old I told him crying in for wimps. Ever since I told him that he never cried once. He reached up for me ears in desperate attempt to squeeze them. I smiled a teasing grin and bent my head down backing away slowly from his reach. "Ahh come on, you slower than Miroku when he's drunk!" I said continuing to back away from his grasp. He scrunched up his face a started turning red, and then he reached forward with all his might. I closed my eyes, "Even with me eyes closed you still won't catch me." Now with my eyes closed I couldn't see what he was doing, so just to be safe I began to get up and scoot back. I scooted back 3 big steps back. But before I even sat back down comfortably I felt too little hands scrunch over my ears. I opened my eyes in disbelief, Kiseki was holding onto my ears standing upright. I took him off and stepped away from him once again. Kiseki toddled forward in my direction and grabbed my ears again. I couldn't believe it, my Kiseki was walking… I'm so proud… "Oh so you think you're tough now, eh Kiseki? Heh! So whats toddlin'? It ain't nothing to brag about." I said waving him off. He smiled devilishly and squeezed my ears tight with his baby claws,"  
>"Ahhhh ! KAGOME! SANGO! SOMEBODY~~"<p>

**Well that's my little drabble, I know super short, on Kiseki's first steps xP I will make longer drabbles, but I think this is cute enough, and 900 odd word's isn't that bad right? Well R&R okay ! :P**


End file.
